The Streets of Chang' an
by YunCyn
Summary: Mulan and Shang's meeting at Wu Zhong was not their first. There was a time in their lives, not too long ago, on the streets of the capital of Chang'an...


**The Streets of Chang' an**

_A/N:_ As always, I don't own any of the Mulan characters or the movie itself. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all! (So, it's early………) And, yes, I don't have to be told that some parts of the story are the cheesiest things you've ever read. I specialize in cheesy and corny, mind you; it's all in the fun!

_A/N 2: _Reformatted for easier reading. Reading the first one made my OWN head spin...which is curious since this story's about a year old...

* * *

Shang could barely keep his eyelids open. What with the hot sun pouring through the windows and their teacher droning on and on, not to mention the mysterious headache that had cropped up, he couldn't concentrate at all. He glanced around the room. Apparently he wasn't the only one with the concentration problem as he caught one of the boys yawning at the back. His teacher, oblivious to the effect he was having on his students, just kept on talking, Usually, history interested Shang but today wasn't exactly appropriate to listen to a man talk and talk without any sign of stopping. He especially wasn't in the mood to hear about the past emperors' deeds since he'd read it in his father's letter about two days ago.

Finally, the teacher looked up from the book he was reciting from and glared at his students. "It seems that some of you aren't listening. I supposed it hasn't occurred to you young upstarts that this could be ESSENTIAL to your well-being? To your careers?"

Shang and Fai, his best friend, exchanged looks. Was every older man the same? Their fathers had said something along those lines every single time they found their sons goofing off last time. The two seventeen-year-olds looked back at their teacher. Shang decided to go for the honest approach.

"I'm sorry, sir but it's just too hot to be learning anything about the emperors of the past."

The others nodded and murmured in agreement. The teacher, a man who already had a gray beard, sighed tiredly and looked at the class. There were twenty boys in total, all full of raging hormones, appetites as big as China and energy that could beat a race horse. All who said they were tired of the ordinary lessons one minute then you could see them getting involved in a fight in the next.

He glanced at his beard wondering if this was the result of teaching for over twenty years. Then, he looked out the window. It was nearly sundown anyway. Fai caught his teacher's look and decided to push his luck.

"Sir, the sun has already started to glow a fearsome red. Shouldn't we be getting back and reviewing our studies? After all, we have much to learn from you, our esteemed and wise teacher."

Teacher Siew looked at Fai wryly. Smart, talented and strong with an ability to come up with an alibi for any situation, Fai was one of the students he hated and loved at the same time. The old teacher nodded. Eighteen youths rushed out the door. The last two was Shang and Fai, both taking their sweet time to gather their books and move out the door.

"Well, Li Shang? Have you learnt anything today?" asked his teacher with a grin.

"Um………that lessons should be done in the morning?" Shang's teacher gave him a look.

"Seriously."

"That rulers should rule fairly and justly. That sometimes we must make hard decisions for the good of the country and to think of the people first."

"Very good. I'm not surprised you were paying attention."

"To be honest, sir, I wasn't listening around the end. See you tomorrow, sir." He bowed and left with Fai. The teacher stroked his beard and shook his head. _Boys_.

Outside, Fai and Shang pondered a question that until today, teenagers ponder after every work and school hours.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Go back to my dorm and study, I suppose."

"WHAT?! I swear Shang, you're permanently senile! Who thinks of studying at THIS hour?"

"Our fathers."

Fai sighed. "We're NOT our fathers! Sheesh! Let's just go do something fun!"

"Like the academy's given us a day off!"

"Look, it's after hours!"

"When we're supposed to return to our rooms and study till we sleep. Or have you forgotten?"

Fai shook his head. "Shang, there is a tradition called, 'sneaking out'"

Shang looked at him pointedly. "Which you do every alternate night. Then the next day, we find you taking water and getting to stand in the hot sun because you weren't paying attention during training."

"That's not the point! Shang, you haven't gone through this tradition once! Everyone's starting to say you're not a man!"

"So?"

"SO!? Hasn't Teacher Siew mentioned that image is also important?!"

"The image you should project is one of an honourable man. I don't think being expelled for being caught sneaking out is honourable."

Fai scowled. "You're no fun, you know that?"

Shang sighed and looked at the books in his hand. It was true he hadn't gone out into the city of Chang'an ever since he got here. He looked at his friend who grinned back at him and sighed. "Fine. But if we get caught-"

"We won't be! Now, let's go!"

Along the way, they met two of their classmates, Ming and Fang. "So, the mighty Shang is sneaking out at last? I never thought I would live to see the day!"

"When you're Fai's best friend, anything can happen."

* * *

The four snuck out without being seen. Wearing training clothes, they were quite inconspicuous. Chang'an buzzed with activity. People walked everywhere with lanterns. Men shouted out what they had to sell, husbands and wives walked along together and young women gave each man a coy smile. Shang had never seen anything like it.

He was like a kid in a candy store and gawked at everything in sight. Fai, Fang and Ming exchanged looks. They took him to a tavern where they visited regularly. Inside, people filled the place. Music was playing as men drank until they couldn't see straight. "Oi! Tang Hung! Wine!" A man with a moustache grinned and went to get it.

"Hello, Fai. Long time no see!"

Fai turned to see a young woman in a pale blue dress smiling at him. "Hello, Mei Yan. Nice to see you again."

"Mm. And who is this? I've never seen him before."

She gestured to Shang. Fai grinned. "This is Li Shang. Never been in Chang'an before. We're showing him the ropes."

Mei Yan's eyes twinkled as she took in his serious face. "I see. Well, enjoy your wine, gentlemen." She minced off with a sly backward glance.

Shang raised an eyebrow. "One of your many friends, I suppose?"

"One of the sweetest."

"I'm surprised you could keep your hands to yourself."

"Who says I have?" Shang decided he didn't want to know any further details. Ming grinned knowingly. The wine came and Fai poured a cup for Shang.

"Here. I'm guessing this is your first cup of wine in all your seventeen years."

"Hey! I've drank before, okay?" Fai raised his cup.

"To Shang! Freedom at last in Chang'an! From today, we are all men!" All four raised their cups and drank in one gulp.

* * *

Two hours later found Shang on the borderline of sober and drunk enough to strip, stand on top of the table and yell out nonsense. The serving woman had already slapped Fang. Twice. Ming had attempted to snatch another man's sword. Luckily, that man had also been too drunk to notice and Shang was still sober enough to pull Ming back into his chair. Fai had been drinking calmly through everything. It looked like he was the only one there who was still normal. Shang set down his last cup of wine and looked at his friend.

"Fai, we better head back. Otherwise, you know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah. Ming will be too drunk to realize he's got his head stuck in the chair while Fang drops to the floor and sleeps like a log." Shang gave his best friend a look that said he was tired of all of Fai's nonsense.

"They'll be fine. They've done this before. I think it's YOU who better be getting back."

Shang got up, almost tipping over. "See you back at the academy." He wandered out the door in a daze. His mind was kind of in a cloud. He hadn't drank so much in one night. Although still sober enough to walk, he wasn't sober enough to see where he was going. Finally, after what he thought was an eternity of walking, he slumped to the ground.

It was a few hours later that he awoke with a splitting headache. It hurt so badly that his surroundings seemed to spin like a whirlwind. He felt someone pour some liquid down his parched throat. He tried to pry open his eyes a few minutes later. When he did, it was still dark and the face of a young woman looked back at him.

* * *

"What the…?"

"Ah, you're awake." He looked around to see a man in his forties also looking at him. He seemed to know what was going on. Although he didn't smile, there was an amused glint in his eyes. "Where am I…?"

"You're still in Chang'an. Don't worry. It'll be a few hours before dawn. You'll have plenty of time to sneak back into the academy."

Shang's eyes flew open. "The academy! How did you…?!"

"Don't get excited, Shang." The bewildered Shang stared at the man in amazement. The young lady who was at the back smiled. It took Shang a long while to speak in full sentences.

"Okay, first of all. How did you know my name? Second, how on earth do you know what happened to me and…well…how?!"

The man glanced at his daughter with a smile. "I think Mulan can explain. Will you excuse me for a minute? I must see to something." He walked off. Mulan smiled back at Shang.

"Like my father said, I'm Mulan. I'm fifteen."

"I'm seventeen. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

She poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Me and my father were walking along the street when we saw you lying there. My father just turned you onto your back, smiled and stopped a passing sedan chair. He bundled you inside and we came to this inn. I've no idea why or how he knows your name. I also don't know how he knows you snuck out of the academy."

Shang downed his cup of tea. And yelled out in pain. She looked at him, rather amused. "Did I mention the tea was hot?" Shang glared at her with his tongue sticking out. She laughed, took the cup and gave him some water. Shang looked at it then at her.

Mulan grinned. "It's cold."

He drank it. Mulan stared at him. Shang raised an eyebrow. "I don't see what's so amusing about me getting my tongue scalded."

She laughed again. "I'm sorry. It's just that you looked so funny!"

Shang glowered. "Don't you have some other people to annoy? Like a brother or a husband or something?"

"Nope. I'm an only daughter and I'm not married."

This made Shang's eyebrows travel up. "But you're fifteen!"

"So?"

"So, when most girls are fifteen, they're usually married by then. You know, with kids and stuff."

Mulan stared daggers at him. "I'm an exception, okay?" she said coldly and snatched the cup away. As Mulan walked back to the table, he observed her. She was pretty and rather short. And also very miffed. She stood in the doorway, her face illuminated by soft moonlight. Shang got up, and…promptly fell to the floor.

"Ow…"

Mulan looked towards him and shook her head. She helped him up. "Hey, I'm sorry if you got offended."

"It's no big deal. People always say that anyway." She let go of him and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was born a boy. That way, I can practice my kung fu without anyone thinking it's strange."

"You can do kung fu?"

She gave him a look that said, 'see what I mean?'

Shang gave her a smile. "That's pretty cool."

She looked surprised. "Um, thanks…" Both smiled at each other even though Shang's head ached like crazy.

However, it didn't ache enough that he didn't feel the soft touch of Mulan's lips on his own.

He looked at her, stunned. "What was that for?"

She smiled shyly. "Just to make sure your poor tongue isn't too painful."

He smiled. "I think I know a better way of making sure it doesn't hurt too much."

Mulan raised an amused eyebrow. "How?"

"If you don't mind."

She shook her head. He bent and gave her a kiss, gently easing her lips apart. Her arms slid around his neck as his went around her waist. A little whimper would escape once in a while from her. A few minutes later, Mulan pulled away gently, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Shang who was doing the same thing. He still held her in his arms.

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No, not really."

"You realize this is totally unacceptable. That I could have you arrested for this?"

"Yes."

Mulan grinned. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't a total idiot for kissing a general's daughter."

Shang's eyes widened.

_General!?_

Footsteps made both of them spring apart. Fa Zhou stepped in. "Well, has my daughter explained?"

"Um, no, not really. But, she said something about her being a general's daughter?"

"She is right. I am, was a general. That was how I recognize you. You're the son of my friend, General Li. He said his son was supposed to be in the academy?" Shang smiled sheepishly. Fa Zhou handed him a warm cup. It smelled bitter.

"Drink." Insisted Fa Zhou. Shang drank and grimaced. "You may not think it's nice but it'll help you tomorrow when you wake up. You won't get such a bad headache." _A bit too late_, thought Shang. Mulan went to her father's side and slipped her arm through his. She looked at Shang.

"Are you sure you're sober enough to go on your own?"

As if to answer her question, his knees wobbled involuntarily.

"I'll take that as a no." said Fa Zhou dryly. With the old general and Mulan as supports, he walked back to the academy. Before he snuck back in, he looked at Fa Zhou.

"I hope you won't mention this to my father, General Fa?" Fa Zhou smiled knowingly.

"I used to be young and in the academy as well. I snuck out along with your father." Shang's shock was clear on his face.

Fa Zhou chuckled. "Your father is a human too, you know. Now, go before you get into more trouble." Shang nodded and bowed. He went in.

Fa Zhou started to walk off with Mulan when she felt at her neck. "Papa, I think I dropped my pendant back there. I'll be right back, okay?" Her father nodded.

She ran back and bent to pick up the pendant when she saw another hand over hers. She looked up. It was Shang.

"I thought you were already inside."

"I um…well…" He grew red. Mulan smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "When you get out of here, visit me and my father, huh? Don't let me see you like I did on the street." He smiled back.

"Bye."

Shang gave her a last wistful look and went inside. She went out, a smile practically carved into her face. Her hand clasped the pendant. Her father decided not to ask any questions as they walked back into the streets of Chang'an.

In the academy, Shang walked into his dorm to find Fai waiting up for him. He grinned at Shang. "Where've you been?" Shang sighed as he got into his bed. "Long sweet story, Fai. Long and sweet." He smiled dreamily and fell asleep, Mulan's face in his dreams. Fai shook his head and went to sleep himself.

_Poor guy must've had too much wine_...

* * *

Shang looked at the scroll. The familiar name bounced at him. "Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou?" The long lost memory of that night when he was seventeen flew out from its corner in his mind. He looked back at the pale faced boy who stood about a foot shorter than him. Mulan and her words came to mind as he looked suspiciously at the young man.

_I'm an only daughter and I'm not married. _

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son!"

"He, he doesn't talk about me much!"

Shang winced inwardly as he saw Ping's pathetic attempts to spit. _We'll see how you'll do, Ping_. Thought Shang. _Even though you're weird. But because of your sister, I'll give you a chance. _

_That is if you really DO have a sister…_

-ººº-

_No, this isn't happening, no, no, no……… _

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!"

_Yes………_thought Mulan as she got up. _Oh, joy. Captain Li Shang. Wait a minute, Shang………that's familiar………eek! Staring suspiciously! Think, do something, Mulan_!

"Sorry." _Ohhh… not good. Still staring__. _

"I mean, uh, sorry you had to see that but you know how it is when you get those manly urges and you just gotta kill something!" _What?_

"Fix things, cook outdoors…"

"What's your name?"

"Uh, I, uh, um………"

_HELP! I didn't think of this! _

(And here is where, as we all know, Mushu supplies the amusing part of "Ping")

"Ping?"

"Yes, my name is Ping."

_Better than nothing, I suppose…_

-ººº-

"Dinner would be great."

Fa Zhou walked up to him. "I see the academy didn't kick you out."

Shang grinned. "They didn't catch me."

A shadow crossed Fa Zhou's face. "I only wish your father were here."

Shang's grin disappeared and morphed into a sad expression. "So do I."

Fa Zhou suddenly smiled as his wife walked towards them. "I heard something about a guest for dinner?"

"If you don't mind, Madam Fa."

"Of course not. Come on, dear." Fa Zhou limped slowly behind his wife. Granny Fa followed with some backward glances.

Shang glanced at Mulan who smiled. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"You did at the academy."

Mulan's face grew puzzled. "What?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. What're you talking about?"

Shang rubbed his neck. "Don't get mad, will you?"

"Of course not."

He hesitated then gave her a kiss on the lips. Mulan put a hand to her mouth and stared at him. For a panic stricken moment, Shang thought she was about to scream for her father. He exhaled when she smiled at Shang. "Now I remember. But, I'm not going to check your tongue again."

He laughed. "I didn't expect you to." She looked at him through the corner of her eye. Then, Mulan tiptoed and put her arms around his neck and well, you know what happens after that. They stood like that for quite a while. Both broke apart breathing heavily.

"I thought you weren't going to check?"

"Well, I can't resist a captain, can I?"

Fa Zhou looked from the window. Ordinarily, any father would've run out to his daughter and order the captain to get out. But, he was an extraordinary girl's father. And Shang was his closest friend's son. He turned from the window, trying to remember if he'd seen that scene before.

"Ah yes. When I found a certain young man in the streets of Chang'an…"


End file.
